NAO HY
by xXKoizora4EvaXx
Summary: This is a story based on the song NAO by HY. The song is in Japanese, but the story that goes with it is in English. Sakura was once good friends with Sasuke, and she thought she had a chance of becoming his girlfriend... But she gets what is unexpected..


Ahhhh...! This is my first fanfic (well, it's a songfic, actually) so it might not be as well as many other people here, but I'm still a beginner!! Well, anyway, it's about a song in Japanese called NAO by HY. It's a really good song and it's probably one of the many songs that I recommend to other people! And as you may know, I just started watching Naruto so my character(s) may be OOC and I'm really sorry if it disappoints you... So anyway, I hope many people enjoy!! (At least my best friend who is also a fantastic writer said that it was pretty good...!!)

Oh, and by the way, even if you don't speak Japanese, you will probably understand the point of the story... but it will certainly help you understand more if you can read the lyrics!! So it's OK if you don't read (or understand) Japanese. Just read the English bits!

Okay, I thought people would like to understand the song, as well, so I translated it into English at my best. (Although the story sort of is the translation...) Does that help?? I really hope it does!!(crossing all fingers, toes, arms, legs, etc.) PLEASE give me reviews if you read this! I don't care what it is about! Really!! I'm sorry, but I am so excited to see what people think... GOOD or BAD?? PLEASE TELL ME!! Thanks!!

* * *

**_NAO _****_HY_**

_あなたの声（こえ）が　あなたの顔（かお）が　忘（わす）れられなくて  
I couldn't forget your voice, your face._

_I couldn't forget you, Sasuke, no matter how hard I tried.  
__All I could do was cry, until I thought I ran out of tears._

_二人（ふたり）歩（あゆ）んだ日々（ひび）は私（わたし）を一人（ひとり）弱（よわ）くする  
The days that we walked together make me weak._

_What did all those fun and exciting times we spent together mean?  
__I thought we had a chance together... _

_会（あ）う度（たび）にまた惹（ひ）かれてく事（こと）　知（し）ってて会いに行く  
I go to see you, when I know I will become even more attracted to you again._

_I know I shouldn't be trying to contact you... but I can't help it.  
__I know it's not okay... _

_それでもいいの　心（こころ）が叫（さけ）ぶ　あなたに会（あ）いたいと  
But that's okay. My heart screams that it wants to see you._

_I can't control myself when it comes to you.  
__I really, really can't._

_言葉（ことば）一（ひと）つそれだけでいいのに　どちらとも言（い）わないあなたを  
It's only one word you have to say, but you don't say either of them._

_It would make it better if you said something...  
__Just either YES or NO...  
__Then, maybe I could give up. _

_離（はな）したくはない　離（はな）れたくもない　他（ほか）の誰（だれ）かいても  
I don't want to let go of you and I don't want to go away from you, even if you are taken by somebody else._

_But with you not saying anything...  
__I can never give up. I don't want to let go!_

_いままでの二人（ふたり）を　思（おも）い返（かえ）すと切（き）りがないくらい　私（わたし）のこの胸（むね）はあなたで今（いま）いっぱいで歩（ある）けない  
When I look back at the two of us of the past, my heart gets so filled up with you that I can't even walk._

_I can't sleep, eat, or walk because of the weight that's piling up on my shoulders...  
__It never feels light. _

_どんなに二人（ふたり）一緒（いっしょ）にいても　分（わ）かり合（あ）えなくて  
No matter how much time we spent together, we couldn't understand each other._

_I thought I understood you... I was trying.  
__But I wasn't thinking deep enough to really understand how little your feelings for me were. _

_あなたが想（おも）う人（ひと）は世界（せかい）で　たった一人（ひとり）だけ  
There's only one person in this world that you think about._

_I guess I wasn't the lucky one, after all, to receive all your warm love. _

_あなたが好（す）きな　あの娘（こ）になって　聞（き）いてみたい　『好（す）き』と言（い）われる事（こと）がどんなに　幸（しあわ）せか感（かん）じたい  
I want to become the girl who you like and feel how peaceful it is to be said the words "I love you"._

_I wanted to hear the three words from you first, before you heard them from me._

_あなたに惹（ひ）かれ　あなたに恋（こい）して　好（す）きだから好（す）きのまま走（はし）って  
I got attracted to you and I crushed on you. And because I loved you, I ran still loving you._

_I ran after a shadow that kept running away from me and never seemed to become mine. _

_でもね、あなたは遠（とお）くなるばかり　私（わたし）の気持（きも）ち知（し）ってて  
But all you do is go farther and farther away from me, knowing how I felt._

_You just kept running farther away from me...  
__While you knew I was trying to catch up to you. You just kept speeding up...  
__To a pace I could never catch up to._

_諦（あきら）めたくなっても　あなたまたほら優（やさ）しくするでしょう？同（おな）じ気持（きも）ちじゃないなら　そんな言葉（ことば）や態度（たいど）なんていらない  
Even when I want to give up, look! You're being nice to me again. I don't need those kinds of words or attitudes if you don't feel the same way as I do._

_I want to give up! I want to give up!  
__But you just make it harder by pretending you still like me...  
__I don't need that! It doesn't help! _

_だけど悔（くや）しいほど　あなたが愛（いと）しい　あなたの傍（そば）にいたい　どんな形（かたち）でも  
But I feel love for you to the point where I almost feel vexatious. I want to be near you in any way._

_Just let me be near you... I don't care in what way it is.  
__I love you so much. I love you... _

_叶（かな）わない恋（こい）だと知（し）っているから　気持（きも）ちはもっと熱（あつ）く強（つよ）くなり　哀（かな）しくなり　あなたの前（まえ）じゃ笑（わら）う事（こと）しか出来（でき）ず  
I know that this dream will never come true, but that makes my love more active and strong, and I become sad. All I could do in front of you is laugh._

_I know this dream love story will never come true, but knowing that makes me more desperate and makes me never want to give up ever.  
__And all I could do is laugh while inside, my heart is crying._

_沢山（たくさん）の涙（なみだ）はあなたを想（おも）う切（せつ）ない恋心（こいごころ）　好（す）きというたったそれだけの　気持（きも）ちで動（うご）いた大（おお）きな片思（かたおも）い  
The many tears are my lonely heart thinking of you. A big one-sided love becoming active because of just a small feeling of love._

_All the tears that overflowed are from thinking of you...  
__While all that made me run after this big one-sided love was my small feeling of "LOVE" for you..._

* * *

So!! How was that?? Please give me reviews!! And constructive criticism is accepted!! I would LOVE to improve my writing!! Thank you for reading this, anyway!! I really appreciate reviews!! REALLY!! OK enough of that but this is my first fanfic so I really want to know what people think.

Thanks!!  
xXKoizora4EvaXx


End file.
